


Ribbons

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, present, unwrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: It's Raditz's Name Day, and he just got a promotion. Things couldn't possibly get better, right? ;)





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaBellLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/gifts).



> Zucci is an original character of [HannaBellLecter's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannabelllecter). When I asked for more info about her to write in character, I was told "she wants that Raditz D" so... here ya go. ;)
> 
> Please note that both characters are incredibly intoxicated in this fic, but both of them are very into it. If that sort of thing still bothers you, I recommend you take a pass on reading this fic. 
> 
> (This also hasn't been beta-read, so all mistakes are mine; it goes back and forth between Raditz's and Zucci's pov because I wrote this in parts to Hanna on Discord)

Raditz held on tight to the railing separating him from the mezzanine and a fifteen foot plunge to the death. Ok. Ok, so he wouldn’t die if he went over, but it wouldn’t exactly feel good either. Even in his current state. Especially in his current state. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he dared to glance up. His quarters were down the hall, where there weren’t any railings to hold onto, but he could totally make it. A little birdie’d told him there was a present waiting, a final gift for his Name Day-slash-promotion celebration.

He couldn’t wait to see what it was. He just had to get there. One foot in front of the other, there wasn’t anything to it. He almost fell over twice, but finally, he made it. 

The door opened with a _whoosh_ and his jaw hit the floor. There she was, that chick from earlier in the evening. Zucca? Gucci? No, no, Think, Raditz. _Zucci._ That was it. Anyway, she was on his bed. 

Naked. Except for the ribbons wrapped strategically around her body, hiding all the interesting bits. “Damned mother of Frieza,” he muttered. Despite the amount of alcohol coursing through his system, every last drop of blood felt like it flooded south. The doors had barely swished shut and he was already shedding every item of clothing he could.

Zucci grinned. “Hey, sailor.” She lay spread out on the untamed duvet, one hand resting demurely on her hip and the other supporting her head, hidden under her long, purple tresses. “How do you like your present?” 

She stifled a chuckle when Raditz paused halfway out of his undershirt and stared. “S’ _good_ ,” he emphasized. The shirt went over his head. “Best present ever,” came the muffled continuation. 

It didn’t take long before he was standing before her in only his underwear, which didn’t do a lot to, ahem, cover the goods. Maybe she’d have her own present to unwrap, if he was willing. 

“Aren’t you going to unwrap me?”

“Mhm,” Raditz murmured, raking his eyes across the expanse of her skin in drunken appreciation. 

Her heart rate went through the roof as he stalked toward her. Gods, he was gorgeous. His muscles ripples under... well, they rippled, and Zucci couldn’t take her eyes off them. Her gaze traveled down his body, taking in his solid pectorals, his toned abdominals, and his defined waist... and a hint of good things to come in the V of his hips, leading down under the wretched fabric covering his manhood. 

She locked eyes with him as he pushed her onto her back, his enormous, calloused palms rough against the skin of her shoulders. Biting her lip, she arched her back and exposed her neck to him.

Raditz noted with a smirk that there was a half-empty bottle of Arlian Mead on the bedside table. She’d brought her own celebration, but he was going straight for the main event. He unwrapped the ribbon from her neck, discarding the bow and dragging his tongue and tasting her soft skin. He moaned against her; she tasted divine, her flesh heavily saturated with the taste of her arousal. 

Her legs parted, allowing him to slot himself between them. Just like a puzzle. He pressed his length against her, relishing her gasp as he nudged aside the ribbon covering between her legs. 

But then he pulled back in some semblance of wherewithal despite his drunken state. The ribbons had shifted on her breasts, so he finished the job and unraveled them from her torso.

Her pert, bright pink nipples pebbled against the air. He captured one in his mouth and kneaded her other breast like his life depended on it. She cried out beneath him and arched upward again, pressing every delectable inch of her skin against his. Gods, she was hot. Raditz had no idea how he’d gotten this lucky. 

His fingers ghosted down her body, over the expanse of her stomach and into the valley of her nethers. Not bothering to pull the ribbon away, he tucked underneath it and teased at her slick sex. He expertly twirled his fingers around the bundle of sensitive nerves, pressing it just so against her pubic bone and eliciting another cry of ecstasy. 

It felt good to have a woman beneath his fingers again. But he needed _more_. With his other hand, he guided hers down beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Zucci had no idea the big oaf would be this skilled. Well. She had an _inkling_ , because surely a hot piece of ass like him got tail halfway across the galaxy, but _damn_. Even in his state he was bang-on. She couldn’t help but squirm beneath his ministrations, her own indulgences giving the illusion that she was floating. 

So she was only too happy to reciprocate. This was _his_ big day, after all. Her deft hands captured his length and stroked all in one swift motion. He grunted with pleasure, thrusting up against her. Yeah, that was the stuff. She cried out when three of his fingers entered her at once, startled but not upset. Each of his digits was almost the girth of two of hers. If he filled her up like this with his hands, she could only imagine how much better his cock would feel. 

She pulled his package from his underwear. He stood stately and proudly at attention, his length reaching up the trail of soft fuzz leading from his navel downward. Fuck. Yeah, she needed that inside her _yesterday_.

She pulled away from him, gasping as her spit-slick nipple hit cold air again. He moaned at the loss of her in his mouth, but she had other plans. Wiggling down until she was face to face with his dick, she slurped half of it into her mouth all in one go, one hand gripping as much of the base as she could manage and the other fondling his balls. 

His cock twitched at the attention, almost gagging her until she remembered to relax her throat. Yeah, he was _huge_ in more ways than one, but she’d been preparing for this. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, catching his own pleasure-dulled expression and smirking as she took him all the way to 3/4 of his shaft. That was as much as she could manage before she damaged something, but when she tightened her grip and her throat, he grabbed at her hair and let out a guttural shout. 

She let him keep her there for several long, agonizing moments. Then she pulled off of him with a _pop!_ and flicked her tongue around his head. “There you go, big boy. All nice and slick,” she said, voice husky with desire and from having a giant cock in her throat seconds prior.

“Zucci,” Raditz moaned. “Fuck.”   
She already had him an incoherent mess of pleasure, and that was about to increase tenfold. She climbed onto his lap and undid the last of the ribbon herself, spreading herself apart and positioning the giant member at her entrance. He guided her hips, nudging slowly into her and resisting the urge to throw his head back onto the pillow and fuck her with abandon. 

“Mm, Raditz,” she murmured, gasping out short, quick breaths in succession as the tip of his cock penetrated her body. Despite her slick arousal, she was tight as fuck around him. He concentrated on the sound of her gasping, another wave of lightheadedness threatening to overtake him as she sank down to the hilt. 

Gods. There weren’t many women in the universe who could handle all of him in one go like that. They locked eyes and Zucci’s tiny, almost imperceptible nod gave him all the permission he needed.

His hips pistoned before he could consciously give them the command to. Zucci obviously preferred it that way, if her gasps and moans and yelps were anything to go by. She leaned forward and braced herself on his chest, closing her eyes and biting her lip as their bodies moved in frenzied tandem. 

It was going to be a quick one, he could tell. The coiled spring of his release was already building fast toward its climax, and without a clear head to stop it, Raditz let it go where it willed. And by the way Zucci’s body formed around him, the way she went quiet but her pace increased, he knew she was on the brink too. 

“Come for me,” he commanded hoarsely. “Fuck, Zucci!” He let himself go, cumming hot spurts into her body as she cried out and bit his shoulder, riding out the waves of her own orgasm with stuttered thrusts until they both stilled. His cock throbbed inside her, twitching every time another contraction of her walls gripped-and-released him until she opened her eyes to look at him.

Zucci twisted her hips side to side, feeling spent and still so full. Slowly, she slid off him and flopped over onto her back beside him. “Wow,” she breathed. “Can it be your Name Day every night?” 

Raditz reached over to stroke down her body. “No,” he sighed. “But when’s yours?” 

“Would you believe me if I said tomorrow?”

“Yes. And I’d believe you if you said the day after, and the day after that.” 

“Mm,” she sighed. “That just might be the case, then.”


End file.
